Cherry Song
by Kimberry
Summary: An Angel Beats x B Gata H Kei crossover. Yamada dies without achieving her goal, so her life ends with regret and she finds herself in the Afterlife Warfront.
1. Places

**Hi, this is my second fanfiction. It's a crossover between Angel Beats and B Gata H Kei. Please read it well! I do not own any characters or either anime the characters come from!**

"We're definitely going to succeed in having sex this time!" Yamada thought as she sped on her feet running. She had yet to successfully have sex with Kosuda, due to persistent blunders, but this time was sure to be successful. Kosuda's parents and sister were all gone from the house for the next day, so they had plenty of time to succeed in having sex.

She was running so quickly and thinking about H thoughts so she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and rather than succeeding in sex, she succeeded in getting hit by a car. She thought to herself as she lay there about her goal to have 100 casual sex partners. She had come so close. This was going to be the day where she would have her first. But it was all taken from her. She had gotten to careless and ended up dying. "So this is how I'm going to die?" she thought. How would she have spent her life differently?

Then she realized she lost sight of her goals long ago. She had been so focused on Kosuda she had forgotten that she wanted 100 sex partners, not just him. She should have had sex with Keichi when she had the chance. Yamada closes her eyes full of regret, and in this world, she never opens them again.

But she does open them in a new world. It's a sunny morning, and she's surrounded by people walking around her. She shades her eyes and sits up. She looks around to see a lot of people looking at her strangely, sleeping in such a place. She jumps up and coughs, embarrassed. She's used to being the school idol, not the laughing stock. She looks around to see everyone is heading into a school building. But it's not her school.

Then she remembers her death, and quickly searches her body for injury. She doesn't hurt at all. But she realizes she's in the same uniform as everyone else. And what else, it's a blazer! It's so not cute. One thing she knows for sure is that she's breathing, and her heart is beating. And she can still have sex.

She then went into the school building. For some reason, she knew her way to class, despite this not being her school. Where is she, besides a school she now goes to? Where is she? The future, past, Hell, Heaven? She enters class and sits down in a desk she knows as hers, somehow. When the teacher calls role call, she's on the list. She must be in an alternate universe, she tells herself. The car knocked her into one. In any case, it's her second chance to live, and to accomplish her goals.

During lunch, she looks around for a place to sit. That's when she sees a group. They're all eating together, and something just feels different about them. Then she realizes what it is. Their uniforms. The girls are wearing cute sailor uniforms! She runs with her food tray and sets it down at their crammed table.

"I'm Yamada! First name: None of your business! I couldn't help but notice your cute uniforms. What do I have to do to get mine!" she asks, enthusiastically. If she's going to live in this world, she needs to become the school idol in this world. And the only way to do that is to look her best, and to do that she must wear the best.

The SSS group looks around at each other, shocked. It had been awhile since Otonashi had joined the SSS, and he was the last to join. This was the first time in awhile that another human had appeared. And it was a girl, even. A seemingly superficial one.

Yuri stands up immediately. "It's the uniform of the SSS group. You've got a pretty good eye, don't you? These uniforms were designed by me!" she says, holding out her hand.

Yamada eyes Yuri's breasts. This girl sure is hot, a rival! Yamada grips her hand and shakes it fiercely. She looks around at the girls of the SSS. They're all such babes- except for that one weird one with the pink hair, shoveling food into her mouth with loud OUGGHMM noises. But it was definitely the group that the good looking girls were in. And that meant she had to get into it, so that the school would recognize her beauty and pedigree. "What do I have to do to join your group?" Yamada asks Yuri.

"This isn't the place," says Yuri. "We'll talk in at the base."

During lunch, Otonashi sneaks off to meet with Kanade. "There's a girl that's introduced herself as not being an NPC. It seems like she's going to join the SSS group," he tells her. "I think we should help her get rid of her regrets as soon as possible so she doesn't end up stuck here for years."

Kanade nods. "Then what should we do?""First I have to find out what regrets she got to end up in this world. Then we'll see what plan we can come up with."

At the Principal's Office, Yuri presents Yamada with the sailor uniform. "By wearing this uniform, it means you will do whatever it takes to take down Angel!" Yuri says. "That is the goal of the SSS group."

Yamada accepts the uniform. "So who is Angel?"

"Angel is our enemy. If you obey the rules, you'll disappear and be reincarnated! Possibly as a water flea or a barnacle!" says Takamatsu, pushing his glasses up his face.

Disappear? Be reincarnated? What kind of horrible world has Yamada ended up in. The principals of it sure are different. At this rate, what will sex be like!

"So, do you have any experience in weapons?" Fujimaki asks.

Yamada thinks. There was that one time she got caught up with those guys with those guns that she also used. "Some sort of gun!" she says, vaguely yet proudly.

"How shallow-minded," Shiina says from the corner, in a shadow.

Yuri gives Yamada a gun. "Do you think you can use this?"

Use a gun? On Angel? This girl must really be terrible! Or the SSS group is. She was just imagining it being the group of the sexiest students having orgies all the time. "I think I can," Yamada says. How hard can it be?

"So," asks Otonashi, "What operation is Yamada going to participate in?"

"That's right," Yuri says. "Tonight we'll have to go with Operation: Tornado," the whole room gasps.

"What's with all the tension? We do this one all the time. Isn't Yuri just getting lazy thinking of ideas?" asks Otonashi to himself.

"Wait, does that mean I'm going to be needed?" whines Yui, who's sitting on the back of the couch.

"Of course you are!" snaps Yuri.

Yamada looks around her, mostly ignoring the audio and focusing on the visuals. All the girls are knock outs, and a few of the guys are, but some just confusingly stand out while at the same time not looking particularly attractive or unattractive. But most of the beings in this room were definitely not virgins. It looks like this isn't the place to get have her first. It needs to be someone who is inexperienced, like herself.

Then Yamada accidentally makes eye-contact with Oyama, who immediately looks away, blushing. She had accidentally managed to completely look over him, not even noticing him until catching his gaze. He was perfect. He was average height, average looks, average face- he was completely normal! He might do as a good replacement for Kosuda!

But the reminder of Kosuda, and how he was in a different world suddenly made Yamada's heart hurt. But she immediately shook it off.

Later, it's time for Operation: Tornado, and everyone's getting into place. Girls Dead Monster is behind curtains, getting ready. People are getting into their positions for battle. Otonashi sits as a sniper with his gun, with no intention of firing at Kanade. Kanade soon comes. Otonashi told her earlier to not hurt Yamada. "Don't worry," Otonashi hears Hinata say, beside him. "They'll both be fine."

Kanade comes toward Yamada, as they expect her to go after the weakest. Yamada was already told that you can't die in this world, and to aim for Kanade's legs. Soon, Yamada gets a good look at Kanade heading toward her. This is Angel? She's so… so, beautiful! No wonder she was the enemy of the SSS, her beauty is very comparable. Maybe the most beautiful in the school were of the Student Council rather than the SSS group!

It's only safe for Yamada to assume that it's a battle over sex partners! She wonders who has slept with more men, Kanade or Yuri? In any case, Angel was nearly as beautiful as Yamada herself, and definitely had to go down! Yamada starts rapidly firing her gun at Kanade.

The next day, Yamada goes to the roof during lunch to sort her thoughts. Has she really picked the right side? But on this side, it's probably easier to seduce Oyama, which is very important.

Otonashi sends Kanade to the roof to try to talk to Yamada and befriend her. Then find out about her past. Yamada hears the door open and sees Kanade come out. Yamada jumps up, ready to fight.

"I'm not hear to fight," Kanade reassures her. "I want to befriend you." Yamada doesn't buy it for a second. She's clearly acting nice so that she can get on Yamada's good side and steal all the sex partners she acquires.

She's quickly distracted from her hostile thoughts by the sight of Kanade's lunch. "What are you eating?" asks Yamada.

"Mapo tofu," Kanade responds. "Would you like a bite?" It's poisoned, Yamada decides.

"No, thank you."

Kanade sits down, and Yamada decides to do the same. They sit on the bench on the roof and eat quietly. Why is this dangerous girl calmly eating lunch with me! In the first place aren't I the one who open fired on her last night! "Do you not care that I shot you last night?""Not really," says Kanade, quietly eating. "It happens often, after all. It was expected." she says. She's calling me predictable, Yamada decides. "Since you are here, it means you have a grudge against God for not letting you live the life you wanted," Kanade switches the subject, cutting to the chase. "What happened in your life previously that caused you to end up here?"Yamada's eyes widen. "If you know how I got here, will you be able to help me get back?" Yamada asks. Suddenly she realizes that she really wants to go back, badly. She didn't notice before how much she missed her old life, and how much she missed Kosuda.

"No, I'm sorry. There isn't any way I know of. You died in that world, and can't be brought back," Kanade tells Yamada. "So, how did you die?""I was hit by a car on my way to having sex with somebody," Yamada proclaims.

Kanade frowns. "What did your regret come from?" she asks, afraid of the answer.

"It was my goal to have 100 casual sex partners! If I don't get 100 casual sex partners, I'll never be satisfied!" Yamada says, then realizing she's given herself away to the enemy.

"I see," Kanade says, finishing her mapo tofu and leaving the roof.

"Wait, you haven't told me why you're here!" Yamada calls to her, but Kanade is gone.

"So, did you find out what her regrets are?" asked Otonashi, meeting up with Kanade at the bottom of the stairs, eagerly waiting.

Kanade looks up at Otonashi and nods. "But I feel like it's something I can't tell you," she says, and continues on her way to put up her tray.

"Wait, what? Why not?" Otonashi asks following her. "Wasn't the plan for you to find out what it is, and for us to come up with a plan together on how to help her?"

Kanade turns to him. "That's true," she says. "I understand, I'll tell you." Kanade tells him of why Yamada died in vain.

Otonashi stands speechless. "How are we supposed to help her with that! There's got to be another way. Have you come up with anything?" he asks.

"I feel that it's possible that if she finds someone she likes and finds a way to slowly get to know him and gradually fall in love, she'll understand what a relationship is really supposed to be like and will be able to disappear without regretting any longer," Kanade tells him.

"In that case," Otonashi says, "We'll have to play matchmaker. Since you're on good terms with her now, you should find out what kind of guy she likes!" he says.

"What kind of guy she likes?" repeats Kanade. "What do you mean?""You know, like her type. Then we can figure out with the information she gives us who we think suits her best!"

"I see. Ok, I'll try my best," Kanade responds.

Yamada, who is finishing up her meal alone on the roof, is surprised when Kanade suddenly comes back up. "What did you forget something?" Yamada says with enmity.

"What kind of boy do you like?" Kanade asks, without beating around the bush.

Yamada is at first taken aback by this, but then she notices someone watching from behind the door. She notices by his hair color that it's the Otonashi guy. Is he working with Angel? What a backstabber! But wait, maybe he's just trying to get Angel to ask her what guy she likes because he likes her? Never going to happen, Otonashi! You're way to handsome, you've definitely slept with someone before!

At any rate. It's safe to say anything that describes the opposite of Otonashi. But Yamada just met him, so how is she supposed to know what to avoid saying? "Well.. I like a boy… who's inconspicuous," she says, in regard to how she can obviously see him behind the door. "And… loyal," she adds, in regard to how he's clearly an ally of Class 3S's enemy. "Also, I don't like a guy who's hair color is a primary color!" she adds, just in case he doesn't take her previous subtle hints.

Kanade nods and retreats. "How was it? I couldn't hear anything," said Otonashi. Kanade tells him what she was told. "I see. Inconspicuous? In that case, I guess. Noda, TK, and Matsushita 5th Dan are all out. Then there's loyalty, right? Everyone in the SSS group is pretty loyal as far as I can tell, so I don't see anyone I can really rule out with that. What was next?"

"She doesn't like hair that's a primary color.""Right, which means Hinata's out… Is Takamatsu's hair blue?""Who's that?"

"I'll rule him out just in case. This could actually be useful though. If Hinata's out, that may mean he can still help us," Otonashi says.

"Help you with what?" Hinata asks, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hinata, how long have you been here?"

"Since just now.""I see," says Otonashi. Then he describes the situation to Hinata.

"100 sex partners? No primary colors? It sounds like she's just making idiots out of you two."

"Even if that's the case, we want to do what we can to help her pass on," Otonashi tells him.

"In that case, you can count me in. What do you want me to do?"


	2. She

"For now I guess we need to find the best person to give a love confession to Yamada. But it'll be difficult to do that without anyone finding out what we're up to…"

"Then would Naoi be most suitable?" asks Kanade.

"For what?" Naoi asks, popping up.

"Good thinking, Kanade!" Otonashi shouts. "Naoi, we need you to give a love confession!"

Naoi begins to cough uncontrollably and pulls his hat over his face to hide his blushing, "Otonashi, this soon? My heart's not-""He means to Yamada," Hinata says, hitting the back of Naoi's head.

"Who's that?" Naoi asks, grumpily.

Otonashi explains the situation to him. "And since your hair isn't a primary color, your perfect for her, right?""You think I would fall in love with a pitiful, clearly confused girl who's sole life objective was to have sex with 100 people… because my hair isn't red or blue or yellow? What are you saying? I am the current acting student council president, and above that, I am God.""So you won't do it?" Otonashi asks.

"Of course I will, Otonashi! For your sake!" Naoi responds.

"No, it'd be better if you did it for her sake."

That night, Naoi followed Yamada as she was on her way to the Girls' Dorm. "Yamada!" he calls to her from behind. She turns around, surprised. Naoi examines her. "…Your name was Yamada, right?""Yes… but who are you?" she asks. "Don't tell me you're here to give me a love confession!" she shouts, jabbing a finger out in the air toward him.

She found Naoi out! "That's right. Yamada, as the current acting student council president, and your God, I suggest to you that you go out with me!""Idiot," Hinata says from hiding behind a wall with Otonashi and Kanade. "Who'd want to be confessed to like that?""HUH!" Yamada shouts to him, angrily. With status like that think of how many girls he's… "Like I would go out with YOU!" she says. "Obviously I'm way out of your league!"

Naoi blinks confusedly. "You must be an idiot. I am God. How can a girl like you be way out of my league?"

Yamada relaxes her arm, taken aback by his comment. It looks like her comeback wasn't going to work in this case. "You're one hundred years to early to be asking me out with a confession like that!""It really was his confession," Otonashi remarks.

"In that case, what way would you want to be confessed to?" asks Naoi.

Yamada thinks for a second. She has to think of a love confession that would be impossible for Naoi. "Oh! I've got it!" she shouts. "I'd want to be confessed to in the middle of my sleep, with the light off, with the boy crawling into my bed and whispering in my ear! But of course that would be impossible for you! Ohohohohohoho!" she laughs as she walks away, into the Girls' Dorm room.

"Why would that be impossible?" Kanade asks.

"I'm starting to think both of their ideas of love confessions are slightly off," Hinata says.

Naoi walks over to where Fun Team is hiding. "What do we do now, Otonashi?"

"There's no option but for you to re-confess to Yamada under her circumstances!" Otonashi says to him.

"Then I have to do it after all," Naoi says, sighing.

Later that night, when it's past curfew and everyone should be asleep, the three all sneak into the Girls' Dorm. "Did you find out where Yamada's dorm room is?" Otonashi asks to Naoi.

"It goes without saying that, as the current acting student council president, is was ridiculously easy to figure it out!"

They get to the level that Yamada's room is on, and Naoi freezes. "All right… I'll do this for your sake, Otonashi.""Like I said, do it for her sake."

"Then, I'll pretend she's Otonashi.""I'm begging you, don't do that."

When they find their way to the right hall way, they hear a feint constant high-pitched noise. When they find their way to Yamada's room, they learn it's someone's constant high-pitched talking, and it's coming from her room.

"Um…Naoi… who is the one who shares a room with Yamada?" Hinata asks worriedly.

"I believe it's Yui," Naoi says.

"It's Yui.""So it's Yui."

"So this is what she meant by it being impossible," Hinata says. "Look, the light's even still on in her room.""Then what about Otonashi's plan?" asks Naoi.

"Okay, in that case the only thing to do is make sure that Yui sleeps tomorrow night."

"How do we do that?" asks Hinata.

"Couldn't I just hypnotize her into falling asleep?"

"No, what we need to do is not make her fall asleep, but keep her awake. There's probably a time during the day where she sleeps-""Probably during class." Hinata cuts in.

"And we just need to keep her awake during class. Then she'll be exhausted by curfew and she'll fall asleep. At that point, Naoi can sneak into the dorm room and give Yamada his love confession. In other words, Hinata, I leave this to you!" Otonashi says.

"Leave it to me!"

The next day, Class SSS goes to class without actually paying attention in class. Hinata watches Yui carefully. She hasn't fallen asleep yet. Suddenly, her eyes start to slowly close, and her head starts lowering itself. When she opens her eyes, she sees Hinata head on her desk. "Hey, Yui! Check out this flipbook I just made!""LIKE I CARE!" Yui says, smashing her fist down on Hinata's face.

"All right! Plan: Beat Up Hinata is underway!" Otonashi says.

"Wasn't this Plan: Keep Yui awake?" Kanade asks him softly.

Later in the day, Yui is at the drink machine. "Aa… I'm so tired," she whines. She's about to press the button for juice when someone's hand out of nowhere presses the button for coffee. She sadly watches the canned coffee drop. She turns to see Hinata with a huge smile on his face.

"Key Coffee! It's good, you know!"

"LIKE I CAARE!" Yui says, throwing the coffee at his head.

During the second to last period, Hinata continued to throw paper balls at Yui while she tried to sleep. "Idiot. Scatterbrain. Stupid Yui-nyan!"

"You want to play this game with me?" Yui screams to him. She begins to rip pages out of her book and throw paper balls at him rapidly.

After that class, Yui runs out of the room. Hinata quickly follows, and the rest of the group after. "She's headed for the girls' restroom!" Otonashi shouts.

"Quick, she could be planning to go to sleep in there!" Naoi adds.

"Hinata, do something!"

Hinata grabs Yui's arm and spins her around. He puts his arms on her shoulders and shouts, "Yui, actually I've always love you please go out with meeee!"

Yui stares at him for a few seconds, eyes widened. Then she slowly removed his arms from her shoulder. An unmoved, slightly irritated expression slowly grows on her face. "Senpai, tell me these things when my bladder isn't full." He watches her as she slowly backs into the girls restroom.

"Hinata, you let her get away!" Otonashi shouts, catching up.

"No… there wasn't really much of a choice…" Hinata says. "Anyway, isn't this fine? We can just send Naoi in there.""Why me? Doesn't it go without saying that Kanade should go in there?""Either's fine."

"No, Naoi's right," says Otonashi. "Kanade, go in there and make sure she doesn't fall asleep."Kanade nods and walks in to find Yui is in a stall. "Yui?" she asks softly.

She hears a scream from the stall and some ruffling noises. "Why is Angel in here! Are you trying to make me pee myself too!"

"That's not it," Kanade responds. "You have to come out."

Yui comes out of the stall. "What do you want? I'm tired.""Hinata's waiting for you outside. What did he say to you?""Something like 'Go with me' and 'I've always loved you', or something."

"Then what are you going to do? Do you like Hinata?" Kanade asks, stalling.

"No, I don't particularly.""Do you dislike Hinata?"

"Not particularly.""Do you tolerate Hinata?""Not really, he kind of pisses me off, but I guess he- WAIT! Why am I talking to you about this!"

"If you don't decide what your feelings for Hinata are, I might take him away from you." Kanade says.

"What! Angel, you like Senpai!" Yui shouts shocked. "That doesn't even make any sense, he's always shooting at you! Don't tell me you're into S&M!"

"What's S&M?" Kanade asks. In the first place, Kanade is only saying that she likes Hinata to get Yui to not discard the matter. She has to stay awake. In truth, Kanade finds Hinata to be rather agitating for some reason.

"Nevermind, I have to get out there!" Yui says, pushing past Kanade. She doesn't like Hinata in that way either, but at the same time she cares about him and fears that Kanade, as an evil angel, is going to hurt him if they get together and she must protect him.

"Ah, Senpa- wait, what're so many people doing here?" she asks in regard to Otonashi and friends. "Aaah! Could it be that you are all here to confess to me too!""Where do you jump to conclusions like that?" asks Otonashi.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Senpai, in regards to what you said earlier!" Yui says.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, what was it?" Hinata asks."Don't act like you barely remember!" Yui says, sending him her best uppercut.

"Why you-," Hinata is about to retaliate when Yui stops him.

"Oh, what's this? You're going to hit the girl you're in love with? I knew something was fishy about this, you don't really love me, do you!" Yui asks.

"Of course I love you! What are you talking about?" says Hinata nervously.

"Then prove it to me!"

"Euhh…. Well….""See, you can't even do something that someone who's in love with me would be begging to do!"Hinata looks over to Otonashi, who goads him to do it.

"Fine, something like this is simple for me! I can do it! Ok, here I go!" Hinata, says, putting his arms on Yui's shoulders awkwardly. He leans in, as does Yui when suddenly she bangs her head into his with all her might.

"I can't do this after all!" she cries, "I just was trying to protect you from Angel!""What are you talking about?" Hinata asked, rubbing his head.

Kanade exits the bathroom, "I told her that I would take Hinata away from her if she didn't decide her feelings," she says. "Is that bad? I was trying to keep Yui out of the girls restroom."

"But I was just trying to keep Yui awake so that Naoi could confess to Yamada!" says Hinata.

"I was only confessing to Yamada because Otonashi told me to!" Naoi retorts. "Not that I have any problems with it, Otonashi!"

"I'm just trying to help Yamada fall gradually in love with someone like KANADE suggested!" Otonashi said, forcing the blame on the last person left.

"You're trying to hook whatshisface up with whatsherface? I wanna help!" Yui shouts, volunteering.

"Hey… at this rate shouldn't we have just asked Yui for help in the first place…?" asked Hinata.

"Who are you calling whatshisface! I am your GOD!" Naoi says.

"On a side note, how does Yui not know the name of her own roommate…"

That night, Yamada was getting ready for sleep.

"Wait, what are you doing, Yui? You aren't staying up?" Yamada asks, worried that her night guard is taking a sick day.

"Well, I can't stay up all the time," Yui says, going to sleep.

"Wait, Yui!" Yamada says, but she already starts hearing snoring.

Later that night, the door creaks open. Yamada, unable to get a good nights rest, is still up, sitting up in her bed. "You're still awake," says Naoi coming in.

"Wanna go for a walk?" asks Yamada.

The two of them leave the dorm and walk outside on the campus. "You know… I caught on to what you are all trying to do…" Yamada said, gesturing to where Fun Team was hiding, watching. Obviously, they're testing whether or not Yamada really doesn't hate primary colors, since Otonashi likes her.

"Oh you did?" Naoi asks. She's brighter than he though.

"But you know? I've been thinking a lot, and I somewhere along the line I realized that 100 sex buddies isn't really what I wanted. Or at least, it was at first, but then I guess I… fell in love… and at that point I wanted to live for that person. I never properly was able to tell him or even prove to him how I feel," Yamada says. "That's why, I think I'll stop it with scouting out people like Oyama and shutting out people like you or Otonashi. It just has to be Kosuda, though. No one but Kosuda will do. I just want to live my life normally here. I don't need a strange goal in mind, I just want to live."

Yamada offers out her hand. "Thank you, and tell Otonashi thank you as well. And Angel." Naoi shakes her hand.

* * *

**That's the end of that... arc. There are still going to be more chapters though. **


End file.
